As interests in silicon-based polymers is increasing, ladder-type polymer silicon materials are drawing attentions due to their ability to supplement the shortcomings of the useful single-bonded linear siloxanes. The use of the ladder-type silicon polymers is increasing rapidly because of their structural stability and good thermal stability and compatibility with organic solvents.
A hydroxy-substituted cyclic siloxane monomer has four structural isomers of cis, trans, random and twist structures. The existing method of isolating each structural isomer, for example by HPLC or recrystallization, requires long time and has low yield.